


It was all a dream

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Choking, Cuming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting and making up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Mickey has a bad dream





	It was all a dream

Mickey had to be dreaming right, he can't believe what he's seeing right now, Ian his Ian of 5 fucking years now, with a guy bent over there couch with dick far up some guys ass, is fucking him from behind telling this dude how hot he his, how good he feels that's he's the best he's ever had.

”Ian stop please what are you doing baby, why are you doing this please Ian I love you stop.”

”Mickey, Mickey baby wake up you're having a bad dream,” Ian says while trying to shake Mickey awake.

”Ian what the fuck are you doing get off me.” Mickey all but yells at Ian while coming out of his dream-like state.

”Mick are you ok, what were you dreaming about, please talk to me.”

Ian looks at Mickey with concern now and starts rubbing his sweaty back. 

”just, just don't touch me alright I'm fine, go back to sleep ill be ok.”

Mickey gets out of bed and goes into there bathroom to splash some water on his face, with Ian right behind him.

”Mick look you can tell me whatever it was ok, was it about your dad or something, because you know he can't ever hurt you ag... Ian was cut off abruptly.

”no, it wasn't about my fucking dad alright, now get the fuck out and leave my alone, goddamit Ian.”

”You know what Mickey fuck you I was just concerned about you, you fucking prick.”

”Yea well, whatever I'm sleeping on the couch bitch so eat a dick Ian.”

Mickey yells with his eyebrows raised high to his hairline, going to grab his blanket and pillow from the bedroom and heads off to the couch to sleep. He knew deep down he was acting irrational, I mean it was just a dream for gods sakes, Ian didn't do anything wrong he was just trying to be there for Mickey. It's just the dream so felt real at the time and Mickey didn't know how to react except to be an asshole as usual. He will apologise tomorrow and tell Ian about the dream. He's not sure how long he lays there before facing asleep wondering why he's being such a bitch about this but slowly blinks his eyes shut and drifting away to sleep.

The next morning Ian wakes up slowly reaching out to mickeys side of the bed but finds it empty, remembering the night before. Ian gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom for his morning piss and to brush his teeth. He hates when they fight so he gets an idea in his pretty head on how to make up with his boyfriend in the best way possible. He makes his way out to the living room as quietly as he can as not to wake his sleeping lover. He comes to the back of the sofa and looks down at Mickey looking so beautiful and peaceful sleeping with his lips parted breathing deep making ians dick twitch in his boxers, Ian slowly starts to take the blanket off of mickeys body seeing his thick thighs come in site. Ian slowing starts peppering kisses along his thighs and up toward his tented boxers. Mickey slowly waking up looking into those beautiful green eyes. 

”morning baby.” Ian say looking at his man with lust.

“Hey” Mickey says waking up and running his hand over Ian’s face “I’m sorry Ian, about last night, I didn’t mean to be an asshole, it’s just I had a dream that you were cheating on me and it felt so fucking real at the time baby, that I just reacted like a dick to you. So I’m sorry Ian can you forgive me?”

“Mick, of course, I forgive you, I love you so much I would never cheat on you, you're it for me mickey, forever, you're stuck with me.” 

Mickey looks at Ian and chuckles. Rubbing his red hair between his fingers.

”Well good cause you're stuck with my ass for good too.”

”Mmmmm I can defiantly live with that baby, your ass is fucking amazing, in fact, turn onto your stomach for me so I can show you just how amazing it really is.”

Mickey loves when Ian gets like this all needy and bossy for him, gets him hard and horny as fuck. Mickey slowly turns over on the couch to his front waiting for Ian to do whatever he has planned.

”Fuck baby you have the best thighs and ass I've ever seen,” Ian says as he takes his hand and slaps mickeys ass hard watching as that bubble butt juggle.

”So fucking sexy Mick, lift up so I can get these boxers off.”

Mickey lifts himself up just enough for Ian to pull them down and set free his bare ass and hard as fuck cock, Letting out a sigh as they both hit the cool air in the apartment, letting out a shakey ”Fuck.”

Ian slowly starts rubbing and kissing mickeys juicy thighs licking and sucking his way up to that beautiful ass his boyfriend has. Mickey now breathing hard and fast with anticipation 

”Spread your cheeks for me so I can see that pretty pink hole of yours baby.”

Mickey reaches back as best he can and spreads his ass apart for his lover showing him just how needy he really is for Ian. All of a sudden he feels a wet lick between his crack and bucks into the couch from surprise.

”shit Ian, fuck that feels so good, please don't stop.”

Ian takes the praise going even deeper now with his tongue flicking it in and out of mickeys tight hole loving the taste. Ian sits up on his heels smacking mickeys ass again.

”look at you all open and wet for me Mick, so sexy your such a good boy aren't you baby, so good for me doing what I say.

”yes.” Mickey moans out barely, out of breath now from all the pleasure he's receiving.

”Yes, what Mickey, what are you,” Ian asks low and gravely.

”I'm your good boy Ian, such a good boy for you.”

”Yea that's right you are, now get on your hands and knees so I can show you how I take care of my good boy. Is that what you want Mick, for me to show you how good you are for me?”

”Fuck yes Ian, please show me, I'm so good for you to please I'm begging you just touch me again.”

Mickey is so hard right now and dripping precum all over the sofa just waiting for ians next move. He waits as patiently as he can while he hears the click of the bottle of the lube they keep on the couch cushion for times like this one.

Ian takes the lube in his hand and slicks up two fingers and enters mickeys ass with no warning, going slow and steady as to draw this out for as long as possible. Mickey bolts forward face first in the cushion in surprise.

”Fuck man a little warning next time would be good, shit.”

”You like this so quit complaining and let me do this.”

Mickey starts to moan and thrust back onto ians fingers now as ian opens him up.

“That's it mick just like that, back that ass up onto my fingers, I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, I’m so hard for you right now.”

Ian pulls his fingers out, Mickey wines about the loss but soon feels the heat of Ian’s cock against his skin and rubbing against his slick hole.

“You feel how hard I’m am Mickey this is all for you baby no one else ever only yours.”

“Yes ian only mine, please ian just fuck me already I need it I’m so hard it hurts, just give it to me dirty and fucking rough like I need it and I’ll be so good for you I promise.

”Mmmm yes I love it when you beg me for Mick, makes my dick so fucking hard for you.”

With that ian slicks up his dick with the lube and pushes into Mickeys wet tight heat fast and rough like mickey loves it and grabs Mickeys hips hard knowing he will probably leave marks and begins to thrust in and out slowly at first but soon begins to pick up the pace.

“You like that mick, you like my big hard cock ramming your ass hard, fuck your so tight and feel so good god I can never get enough of you. 

“Fuck me harder bitch, is this all you got?  
Come on and ream my ass.”

“What’s That mick, Who you calling a bitch? You want it hard and rough?”

Ian suddenly grabs Mickeys hair hard and pulls him upright flush to Ian’s back while he bites and sucks on Mickeys neck, fucking his ass as hard as he can now. And Mickey is fucking loving it telling ian how fucking good it feels and how big his cock is and how nobody can ever make him feel the way ian does. Suddenly Ian pulls out and turns Mickey around to face him kissing him hard and wet.

”Get up and fucking ride me, I wanna watch that thick cock of yours bounce while I get you off. Can you do that for me baby can you ride me good like I know you can?”

”Mmm yes sit the fuck down and let me show you how good I can ride that big dick.”

Ian sits quickly and grabs his dick while mickey lines himself up and sinks down, beginning to shift up and down picking up the pace and loving every second of this .

”Goddamn Mick look at you riding me like this, so good baby I can't take it, your ass is always so tight for me and look at your thick cock bouncing up and down while you fuck me so good.”

Ian grabs mickeys hips and starts to thrust back into him while Mickey leans his head back breathing heavy, Ian grabs Mickey by the hair again to a kiss him as Mickey grabs ians shoulders and starts scratching them loving how hard Ian is pounding into him, while Ian is wincing in pain from being marked up by mickeys nails digging into his shoulders but loving it.

”I'm so close Ian please touch me, I need to come please.” He asks begging for his release now.

”No your going to come just from dick, I know you can do it, baby, just let go and let me get you there.”

Ian grabs Mickey by his waist and drags him to the floor on his back spreading his legs open wide while he thrust hard into his lovers abused hole hitting his prostate over and over bring him close to the edge.

”Harder Ian shit I'm so close, fucking, fuck grab my neck please and just shit.”

Mickey now losing control as in grabs his neck and chokes him lightly constricting his airway just a little to get him off, mickey then reaches up and grabs ians arm with one hand and the other that's is around his neck. With one more push from ian mickey is coming so hard that he almost passes out. Ian let's go of his neck and sits up again.

That's it mick cum for me baby your so good so good for me, I'm so close, now tell me how good I am please make me cum too.”

”So good Ian your cock feels fills me up so good, cum for me Ian fill me up.”

With that in pushes two more times and fills his boyfriend's ass full of his cum shaking Thur his intense orgasm.

” Holy shit Ian, what the fuck was that?”

”That baby was by far some of the best sex we have ever had Mick, like omg. 

Ian says to mickey pulling out now and laying in his back.

I love you you know that right Mickey and I would never cheat on you or leave you ever.”

”I know that Ian and I I'm sorry I pushed you away last night, I promise next time I will talk to you about how I'm feeling instead of acting like a dick.”

”Ok good, now let's go take a shower, eat and then we can fuck again.”

”I like that idea a lot, and I love you too Ian.”


End file.
